Fix Me
by TjRythum
Summary: We all break, and its no shame to lean on someone as we try to stand again. just because your big doesn't mean your made of stone and just because someones small doesn't mean they can't hold you up. IbikiXIruka one shot


**Hey! *waves* new story! *grins* one shot but it will be the base world for a full length chapter story I have planned  
><strong>

**first time trying to write this kind of smut so sorry if it sucks (haha)**

**Its IbikiXIruka, I know, not a normal pair but I read one before and really like it so I thought I'd try my own**

**Flamers will be hunted my rabid pack of rainbow bunnys (you know, that sounded better in my head...)**

**Disclaimer: What I own? Lemme see...*goes through pockets* a marble...an ear ring...a broken watch, where'd that come from?...OH! Look! LINT! _don't own Naruto_**_  
><em>

**enjoy the story! **

**Tj Rythum**

_**(once again, beta by me, sorry for errors) **  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Don't think<em>

Ibiki walked down the hall, away from the room, away from the small body inside it.

_Don't think_

He rubbed his hands together, washing them while trying not to look at the red that ran off them, swirling with the water.

_Don't think_

Ibiki shook his head, trying to clear it of the image, drying his hands he went to stand over his desk, shuffling through the papers. Hissing in annoyance when he couldn't find the one he wanted. The black eyes widened when a small face flash by them for a moment

_Stop! He knew what being a ninja means – could mean – he knew! He knew being captured on a mission could mean torture, all ninja know. I will respect him for not giving in much, tough litt-_

Ibiki didn't realize he had collapsed till he hit the desk, sliding down its side he held his head, trying to stop the memories. He narrowed his eyes; standing up he continued to look for the paper – wasn't there – damn.

He glanced at the clock, he knew who had the copy he needed, but considering their schedule they most likely wouldn't enjoy the 1:37 in the morning visit. Oh well. He needed that paper and he needed it now. Really there was no rush to the whole thing but if he got it done now he wouldn't have to do it later.

Besides, it gave him something to think about other than – he was going to stop that train of thought there.

Striding out of his office, out of the T&I Headquarters on auto pilot he stopped on the street corner, trying to remember where his objective lived, ah that's right, two blocks to the left, side street, back alley, one more block, there

Silently entering the little apartment complex he went up four floors then down to the third door, still mildly in auto he didn't really think about it when he knocked on that door very hard (very loudly) at 1:44 in the morning

There was a crash and what sounded like swearing came drifting under the door, Ibiki snorted, slightly amused at what he could picture the sensei doing, but when the door opened though his jaw dropped and he had to lift his hand to his nose to make sure it wasn't spouting blood – nope, all the blood seemed to be going elsewhere.

Before his was standing, one very tired, very tumbled, very _sexy_ looking Umino Iruka. The chuunin was staring at him with half closed eyes, the chocolate hair was lose and messily framed his face perfectly, the scar across the mocha skin somehow made him appear soft, gentle and strong all at the same time, the full looking lips were slightly parted in a sleepy pout. He was wearing an old, soft tank top that – in any other situation – Ibiki would have said should have been worn by a girl, but on the little sensei it just looked –good. It was a dark white, and curved with the young man's body, one shoulder had been stretched out of shape long ago and now hung loosely from the right shoulder, showing off the dark, rich skin and the toned muscles. The tank was just a bit too long, running a quarter of the way down the sensei's legs, leaving toned thighs and the rest of the dark coffee colored skin in full view.

Ibiki let his gazed settle on the strong smooth looking legs, before running his gazed back up the small body, appreciating the grace and beauty of the man. He'd never looked at Iruka in a sexual sense before – he was never going to make that mistake again.

"Ibiki-san?"

Ibiki snapped back to reality at the voice, one, because he realized he had been staring at the chuunin's hips, two, there had to be a law against sounding so sleepy yet sexy at the same time.

It suddenly occurred to him that he should say something, but when he opened his mouth he couldn't for the life of him think of anything to say, the chuunins hair was just too hypnotically distracting.

Iruka tilted his head to the side, his confusion clear as he gazed sleepily a the big interrogator, when a small light flickered in the chocolate eyes as it dawned on his foggy mind

He wasn't really wearing much.

Ibiki watched in aroused amusement as the teacher woke up a little and figured out the reason behind his silence. The famous blush took over the small sleepy face at an alarming rate and not a moment later the stammering started.

"I – um, well – what do- w-would you like to come in?" the chuunin moved so the door was open for the big man well hiding his half naked body at the same time.

Ibiki chuckled to himself as he strolled into the little house. Hearing the door shut behind him he turned to the chuunin only to find the space he should have been in empty, he turned his head quickly and managed to see a flash of leg as the other man disappeared into what he guessed was the bedroom

Less than one minute later the chuunin reemerged wearing a pair of old jeans and holding a brush which he was quickly pulling through the gorgeous chocolate hair in a desperate attempt to straighten it.

Ibiki was disappointed at the loss of the sexy bare legs – even though the jeans looked sexy too – at least he was still wearing the long tank that refused to stay on the mocha shoulders.

Iruka was still blushing and wouldn't look the other man in the eye, opting for the floor as he moved to the kitchen and pulled out a kettle. Starting the water to boil he finally turned to look at the big man.

"I apologize for the- " Iruka waved his hand at the door signalling what he was talking about " the only excuse I have is this is not a normal time for me to be entertaining, I'll go out on a limb here and guess you're not looking for a cozy chat but you need something , ne?"

Ibiki nodded "Hai, I need the report on the rain nin team that was captured yesterday, I have some information that needs to be added to it and I know you write and deal with the documents that 'do not exist ' so I assumed you would have it"

Iruka dipped his head at this, silently stating the others guess was correct. "Just give me a moment" the sensei said as he left the room again, his voice drifted from the hall "I thought the team was killed though? They dosed themselves with a chakra based posin before you could get to them right?"

Iruka walked back out, a paper in hand but he made no move to give it over until his question was answered – basic procedure really – but the brunet had no clue what the innocent words would do to the scared man's fragile sanity.

The memories rose up like a wave, crashing down on him.

_The little boy, so brave, sitting in that iron chair. He had screamed, but never cried, he didn't tell they anything even when they broke his fingers, even when they had cut patterns in the soft skin._

_They hadn't meant for him to die. Ibiki hadn't meant for him to die, the smile the boy had given him though as he had drifted into the darkness – that single, soft, grateful smile had done more damage to Ibiki's sanity then the hours had done to the boys_

He couldn't see, there was a pain in his side, what had happened?

"Ibiki!"

A soft voice floated through the fog.

A face, a beautiful face. An angel? No, when he died he wouldn't go to heaven, he was sure of that.

He could hear, a voice answering the other, it sounded very much like his. The voice that sounded like him was apologizing, it hadn't meant to let the boy die, it wasn't supposed to have happened.

Ibiki's face felt wet, that didn't make sense, was it raining?

"Ibiki! Ibiki! Its ok, it's not your fault! Ibiki? Can you hear me? Ibiki! Look at me!"

"Ruka"

The name was whispered almost reverently, as a big hand reached up to cup the beautiful face and a thumb went to run across the deep scar that divided the dark skin.

Ibiki had been there when the four year old Iruka had been brought in, the long cut fresh and new on his face, the blood streaming down the small cheeks, mingling with the tears the child had tried to fight.

But never before had Ibiki realized the unique beauty it gave the gentle man.

"Ibiki?" a soft question, barely a whisper.

Ibiki knew he shouldn't, there was a little voice screaming not to, but it was lost in his wave of need

"I'm sorry Ruka"

The big hand pulled the scarred face forward, pale lips molded with the full dark ones in a kiss that was hard but gentle and full of need.

Ibik flicked his tongue over the other lips, seeking entrance; Iruka hesitantly opened his mouth, biting back a moan as Ibiki invaded

The big man groaned into Iruka, moving his head to the side so he could delve deeper into the hot, wet cavern. He drank in Irukas taste, lapping with his tongue until the younger man began to shake.

"Ruka" the name was whispered again as he tried to pull the chuunin closer.

Scooping up the smaller man Ibiki carefully started toward the bedroom. The little sensei in his arms was lazily tracing a pattern on his neck, between two scars, his breathing even and relaxed.

He gently put the younger man down on the bed, and smiled when Iruka tugged on his shirt. Quickly he striped the article off and tossed it away before reaching down to relieve Iruka of his jeans and whatever underwear he was wearing

These two articles of clothing disappeared somewhere in the dark room while Ibiki gazed down at the other.

He was beautiful. the rich dark hair spread in a halo over the white sheets and the bight eyes had darken in color and were now a dark brown that reminded him of melted chocolate. The small tank he was wearing was long enough to still cover the top part of his legs so Ibiki could see anything yet, but the big man was okay with that. He wanted to do this slowly.

Ibiki ran his hand up the smooth shaped legs, enjoying the feel of the soft skin and the gasp that escaped the dark throat before reaching up and gently brushing worn fabric away from the mocha neck.

Placing his hands and legs on either side of the chuunins body so the smaller man was completely surrounded, Ibiki leaning down he brushed his nose over the dark skin, running up along the neck, over the jaw to the others ear.

"I'm sorry Ruka" the whisper was so soft Iruka almost didn't hear it "I need this tonight, I need you. Please trust me, I won't hurt you, I promise"

Iruka didn't say anything; he simply reached up to pull the bigger man back into a kiss, dragging his tongue over the bigger man's lips. Ibiki moaned then whimpered when Iruka pulled away, he reached for the little sensei, intending to bring the hot little mouth back to his, but Iruka just smiled up at the older man before slipping under him.

Ibiki gasped as he felt the soft lips start to explore his torso. He had to concentrate on staying balanced when Iruka's tongue flicked out to dip in to his navel.

"Shit, Iruka wh- Whoa!"

Ibiki yelled in shock when his legs were pulled out from under him, causing him to land on his side. A dark hand reached out to push the big man out flat on his back.

Looking down Ibiki felt a jolt of heat go through his body at the sight of the little sensei between his legs, the brown eyes sparkling with delight as he grinned at the interrogator.

Ibiki no longer had a clue to what was going on, he had lost of grasp and control in the situation, wasn't he supposed to be the one making Iruka moan? He was the one who should be pleasuring the other man he shou-

"Aahh!"

Ibiki instantly forgot everything when Iruka crawled up on top of him and stretched one dark hand up his pale body well his head dipped down to run full lips along his shivering waist line. Ibiki felt Iruka smirk mischievously against his skin before a tongue snuck under his pants to lick the sensitive skin.

"I-Iruka! What are-!" Ibiki struggled to sit up. Propping himself up on elbow he reached down, intending to pull the chuunin to him.

"Ibiki" the big man froze at the sight of the dark eyes "Trust me"

Fascinated he watched as Iruka dipped back down, popping the button of his pants with his tongue and pulling the zipper down with his mouth.

Coming back up, the sensei ran his tongue over the scarred torso, playing in and around the creases of the muscles until he had the big man gasping for air as he groaned and arched into the touch

Iruka smirked as he felt Ibiki lift his hips. He had figured the T&I master was usually the one pleasuring the other person; if the big man was inexperienced with someone touching him it made the sensei's job much easier. Taking the opportunity to pull off the uniform pants Iruka tossed them away from the bed, soaking in Ibiki's gasp of surprise as he did.

Shocked, Ibiki's eyes flew open to see the smiling Iruka kneeling between his legs, the chocolate orbs gleaming with mischief. He watched in fascination as the sensei ran his hands up his legs until they reached the pale hips, pressing them firmly into the mattress the younger man dipped back down.

The chuunins next action had Ibiki biting back a scream. People like the T&I specialist didn't scream, he was sure of that- but there must be some situations where it was acceptable - right?

Ibiki reasoned that having the extremely hot chuuinin deep throating his cock- well, he should be allowed to make noise.

A cry ripped from Ibiki as Iruka hummed, vibrating the hard length, watching in glee as the big man fought for breath.

He swallowed again, sucking in his cheeks to add to the sensation before pulling away just a little so he could run his tongue under the throbbing member, circling the tip before taking it back full into his mouth.

Ibiki lay breathing fast, trying very hard not to move so not to hurt the chuunin, it was so damn hard not to thrust into the hot little mouth. He was so close, never before had he become so hard in such a short period of time.

"Iru- Ruka-S-stop"

Ibiki panted, trying pulled the chuunin away, he didn't want it to end, not yet.

But the little sensei ignored him, continuing with his work, deaf to the plea.

Iruka swiped his tongue over the hard member slowly before swallowing and grazing it gently with his teeth, enjoying the cry of pleasure he received from the interrogator.

Ibiki couldn't hold on anymore, Iruka swallowed once more and he was pushed over the edge, gripping the sheets as he came hard into Irukas mouth with a yell.

The clenched hands on the sheets were Irukas only warning before he tasted Ibiki's seed, he struggled to take it all, cleaning the shaft he sat up, licking his lips as he smiled at the big man, who was still fighting for breath.

Iruka had to stop himself from giggling at the amazed look the specialist was giving him.

"Wh- where did you learn to do that?"

Iruka laughed, it was a wonderful sound and Ibiki felt himself relaxing as it filled the room.

"What? You thought I was some innocent school teacher?"

Ibiki sucked in another much needed breath and push himself up on his arms "not anymore, that's for sure"

Iruka's eyes sparkled as he began to strip of the white tank slowly, giving the big man a damn hot show. Finally Iruka sat naked in front of Ibiki, the impish smile still playing on his lips as he crawled to sit in the big man's lap and began to run wet kisses up his neck.

"You still want to play?" Iruka's hot breath brushed past Ibikis ear and he shuddered. Oh hell yes did he want to play

"What kind of question is that?"

Ibiki moved to run his lips up the coffee colored skin, soaking in Iruka's low moan.

Oh yes, he was going to enjoy tonight.

* * *

><p>Ibiki slowly opened his eyes, confused at the bright light and sound of birds, where was he? Not his house, that was certain, it smelt too warm and the bed was too comfy and-<p>

He was too relaxed.

"good morning…"

The sleepy murmur almost made the scarred man jump out of his skin, looking down at his arms he was mildly surprised to find them wrapped around a small form.

The nights events came flooding back and Ibiki had to grin, tightening his hold on the small sensei well he relaxed back down and sighed.

"Morning Ruka"

Iruka hummed happily in reply and snuggled in closer. Ibiki smiled, enjoying the warmth of the chuunin as he looked around the room.

It was small and comfortable. Painted a warm brown with white trimmings, it just seemed to fit the sensei's persona in every way, thinking of his own plain house that was rarely used Ibiki made a mental note to decorate a bit, maybe if his place was nicer he would go home more often.

He lay there for a long time, just holding the younger man gently and listening to the clock on the wall as it counted the seconds.

Never before had he been so at peace.

Giving another deep, content sigh Ibiki slowly moved so he was lying on his back. He was about to close his eyes again when something caught his eye; the white tank Iruka had been wearing the other night was still laying crumpled on the bed were it had been dropped.

Gently shifting Iruka out of his arms he sat up and reached for the shirt.

Ibiki picked up the small tank top and examined it; now that he looked closer, he was _sure_ it was made for a female. Why would Iruka have been wearing a girl's top?

"Iruka?"

"Mmm?" The sensei murmured sleepily and turned to look at the T&I specialist with lidded eyes.

"Why were you wearing a girl's tank top?

Iruka woke up a little to see the shirt Ibiki was holding. To the big man's amazement he didn't blush or seem embarrassed

"It's Anko's" the chuunin sat up, rubbing a hand over his eyes to clear them "Sometimes she crashes here for the night, so does Naruto, Raido, Genma- when he gets thrown out if his apartment for forgetting to pay rent and sometimes Kotetsu when he has a fight and Izumo kicks him out of the house. I don't mind – it makes it less lonely around here – the only problem is that most of the time they borrow my cloths saying they'll give them back when they come for their own, something they never get around to doing. Now the only things I still have that are mine are my uniforms, a pair of pants, two shirts and some underwear, the rest of it belongs to someone else. I finally decided to give up on getting the stuff back, so I just wear whatever I find in my dresser. You want breakfast?"

Ibiki stared as Iruka grabbed the tank, slipped it on, hopped out of the bed, paused to pull on his jeans, pick Ibikis cloths from the floor and hand them to the older man before turning to glide gracefully out of the room.

Ibiki marveled that the strange feeling of being hit by a cart. He had a theory that his life had just changed drastically in one night and- he was strangely ok with it.

Quickly pulling on his cloths he followed the smells that were already coming from the kitchen.

Upon entering he was greeted with the sight of Iruka frying something in a big case iron pan while stirring a pot at the same time.

"You really think we need all that?"

Ibiki sat on one of the island stools were he could watch the chuunin without getting in the way.

Iruka turned and smiled. Ibiki was once again amazed at how comfortable this was, normally he would have left hours ago, he rarely stayed after sleeping with someone and he couldn't remember if he had ever joined them for breakfast but- with Iruka – it just felt…right.

"I learnt long ago to never assume I was eating alone, I hope you don't mind, but the chance that one or more of my moochers will show up is very high"

Ibiki quirked an eye brow "Moochers? That an official term?"

Iruka laughed and quickly stirred the pot, which held oatmeal if Ibiki's sense of smell knew anything.

"It is for me, I've been feeding Anko since I was, 14? She's been showing up less since she started going out with Gai but he's out on a mission so theres a good chance she'll be here. Then Naruto recently discovered he likes eating something _other_ than ramen and burnt toast in the morning. And Genma, who can't cook and gave up trying years ago and Raidou – who just likes being fed"

"Ya, if Ru ever dies there will be a good half dozen starving shinobi left to fend for themselves"

Ibiki turned to see Genma and Raido walk through the door, Raido was holding a key in his right hand as he slipped off his sandals. Iruka saw what Ibiki was staring at and answered the unasked question.

"I got tired of fixing the windows and making sure my traps were non-lethal so I finally gave up and had spare keys made so most of them would come through the door like normal people"

"Anko still prefers the window though" Genma slid in behind Iruka and gave him a hug "Morning Ruka"

Iruka smiled over his shoulder "Hey Gen, I'm almost done, you and Rai sit down – Oh! And Rai? Could you make sure the windows unlocked? In case Anko shows"

"Sure" Rai replied as he walked over to the window, giving Ibiki a curious look as he passed. Ibiki didn't blame him, he knew he didn't have the best reputation, he could understand if Iruka's friends were suspicious of his presents.

"So…Ibiki-san"

Ibiki turned his attention to Genma who had just slipped into the seat next to him and was making a point of staring at the marks on Iruka's body as he spoke "Whatcha ya doing here? I wasn't aware you and Ruka knew each other very well"

Ibiki had to control himself at the venom in Genma's voice; if he was Genma he would be just as protective of the little sensei. He was about to answer when a wooden spoon came out to smack the sebon user on the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

Both men turned to look at the spoon welding brunet who was glaring at the long haired blond.

"Genma! Who I let in here and what I do with them is my business, not yours! Ibiki-san need some help with work last night, that's all"

Genma's eyes widened. 'needed help with work' was their code for 'had a break down' the blond turned back to Ibiki, an apology showing in his eyes, Ibiki waved it away, looking over at Raidou who had taken the stool on his other side. The three men watched the fourth as the sensei glided across the kitchen in a sort of dance, flipping pancakes and pan fries well adding spice to the oatmeal with practiced ease.

Rai narrowed his eyes as the brunet turned to stand back at the stove.

"Hey Ru?"

"Mmm?" Iruka hummed in answer, not looking away from the frying pan.

"Are, those my jeans?"

Ibiki looked closer at the light denim jeans, Raiduo was right, the pants did look a little too big for the sensei, the bottoms were rolled up and they were sitting very low on the small curved hips.

"Your jeans?" Iruka seemed to ponder for a moment "mmm. Probably"

Raidou blushed well Genma burst out laughing, Iruka ignoring the whole scene that – Ibiki suspected- happened often.

"Good morning my freaky darlings!"

Ibiki jumped at whipped his head to stare at the very rumpled Anko who seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"Hey Anko, just in time" Iruka waved from his spot at the stove, not looking up at the purple haired Kounichi.

"Hey baby. Damn you look sexy in my cloths" Anko walked into the small kitchen, grabbed Iruka and shamelessly kissed him. Ibiki watched the scene wide eyed; that was no 'good morning' peck he sometimes saw friends give, he was pretty sure that Anko had just stuck her tongue in Iruka's mouth.

Raidou and Genma watched the scene with amusement – obviously this was a normal occurrence.

Iruka pulled away, confirming the specialist's suspicion about the tongue. "Anko, you shouldn't do now that you're dating someone"

Anko tilted her head to the side "why? Gai knows I'm affectionate;, he doesn't mind"

Iruka rolled his eyes "Ok, let me put it this way. Your greetings are rather…different and you should think about toning them down just a bit. Now breakfast is ready so sit down or eat standing"

Anko quickly threw herself in the remaining stool when she finally notice her boss was sitting at the small counter table.

"Ibiki-san? What are you doing here?"

Ibiki surprised the other three ninja by bursting out laughing.

"Honestly Anko? I have no clue, but I'm glad that I am"

Looking around the little house as Iruka placed plates full of wonderful looking food in front of them Ibiki smiled.

Maybe this change wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Rythum: *collapses in her chair*<strong>

**Jiaiya: well...that was only mildly painful**

**Rythum: *moans***

**Jiariya: it only took, what? two weeks? three? **

**Rythum: *growls***

**Jiariya: Oh, so your not going to talk to me? what about Vega-san? you've been teasing her with this story for how long now?**

**Rythum: *blushes* sorry Vega...hope that was worth the wait *looks ashamed***

** Jiariya: you really do need to improve your smut skills**

**Rythum: *holds up frying pan* Sensei say that again, I dare you.**

**Jiaiya:hahaha...*runs***

**Rythum: *evil glare* hope you liked the story, see you next time! SENSEI GET BACK HERE! *chases the fleeing Jiariya***

**Hey! me again! Happy March 2012! (this is the year the world supposed to end no?) before the end of all we know, if you liked this story go my Profile page and check out 'Fix My Heart' its the continuation story of this world and has a crushing Ruka, a clue less Kashi, more Moochers, crazy Anko plotting the pain and humiliation of others with her 'little brother', Asuma (brought back by your truly) and Ruka in boots! you've just got to love that! *beams then gets poked in the head* oh right, theres also more smut, Sensei seems to think I should mention that...**


End file.
